United States Armed Forces
The United States Armed Forces is the primary military force of the United States. They consist of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy and the Air Force. History .]] Up until the events of Resistance: Fall of Man, the United States had been decidedly uninvolved in the Chimeran War against the Chimera due to the nation's strict isolationism under the presidency of Noah Grace. However, in July 1951 when promises were made by the British in which they would exchange an Angel for military supplies and support, the American government finally agreed to militarily support the United Kingdom and its resistance against the Chimera on occupied British soil. The U.S. Army 1st Ranger Regiment and the 3rd Ranger Regiment was responsible for the safe arrival of the shipments, and it was to meet up with British forces to deliver the shipments in exchange for the Angel in York during Operation Deliverance. Before the two groups could meet, however, the Rangers were ambushed in York. Despite a valiant struggle, and a last-minute defense coordinated by Captain Winters, the entire regiment was utterly defeated due to spire missiles. U.S. Army troops were not seen fighting in Britain again until the joint British/American assault on the Chimera in Thames, where they reinforced the British with troops, air support, and M-12 Sabertooth tanks. The combined human forces later focus their attentions on the Chimeran Tower in London, culminating in the Battle of London. With the efforts of Sergeant Nathan Hale, the Battle of London became a decisive victory for the human race. A day after the battle, all American forces in Britain were later recalled back to the United States.Resistance: Retribution By August 1951, the Chimera expanded their assault on America, in which the nation lost most of the Northeast and the upper Midwestern states. U.S. military forces managed to hold the Chimeran advance for some time until the nation's downfall on May 28, 1953. During the invasion on May 15, Chimeran battleships devastated military installations on both coasts of the United States, in which 60% of the armed forces were killed within the first 72 hours of the assault. It is highly presume that all military forces were decimated after the events of Operation Black Eden. On July 4, as depicted in Resistance: A Hole in the Sky, remnants of the U.S. military traveled to New York City and attempted to destroy the city's Chimeran tower in order to close the wormhole. Unfortunately the attack failed and the military suffered heavy casualties. Gallery Resistance Fall of man soldier (2).jpg|Concept art for Resistance: Fall of Man. US soldiers concept art.jpg Resistance Soldier Concept Art.jpg US-Army in England.jpg Resistance American Soldiers Regrouping.jpg 20190301_231035.jpg 20190225_125825.jpg 20190228_184434.jpg Resistance US Ranger Platoon.jpg|U.S. Ranger Platoon US soldier killed by a Hybrid.jpg U.S. Army.png 20190306_211341.jpg|Captain Winters and US rangers snipe Chimera. 20190306_211201.jpg 20190306_211426.jpg US Soldiers Concept Art R2.png|Concept art from Resistance 2. Resistance Burning Skies soldier.jpg|Concept art for Resistance: Burning Skies. Burned soldier.jpg|Concept art of a burned soldier. US soldiers.png|U.S. soldiers as they appear in Resistance: Burning Skies. US Soldier RBS.png 20190306_210851.jpg|A U.S. Army soldier is pinned down by Auger fire. 20190306_210908.jpg|U.S. Army soldier being killed by a Steelhead. 20190306_210837.jpg|Two U.S. soldiers carrying a wounded soldier. Branches United States Army The U.S. Army was present in almost all Resistance games, except Resistance: Retribution and Resistance 3. United States Marine Corps The USMC were mentioned in the intel for the M5A2 Folsom Carbine in Resistance: Burning Skies. Interestingly, the U.S. Army Ranger's rucksacks are also labeled USMC. United States Navy The United Stated Navy were present at the beginning of Resistance: Fall of man, as the VTOLs can be seen taking off from U.S. Aircraft Carriers. United States Air Force The USAF provided support for Nathan Hale and the U.S. Army during Operation Deliverance, in the form of air support and VTOL transports. They once again assisted Nathan Hale and the Sentinels in their battle against the Chimera during multiple events and also participated in the defense of Mainland United States. Weapons The United States' standard issue weaponry was the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, although it appeared to circulate the Hailstorm and Sapper weapons throughout its ranks as well. The Armed Forces also most likely armed with historical weapons, such as the .45 1911 pistol (seen on Joseph Capelli) and the Browning .50 cal heavy barreled machine gun. Special Forces weapons *HE .44 Magnum *HVAP Wraith *L11-2 Dragon *L210 LAARK *L23 Fareye *M5A2 Folsom Carbine *Marksman *MP-47 Pulse Cannon *Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun *Sw.A.R.M. *XR-003 Sapper *XR-005 Hailstorm *XR-13 Bellock *XR-42 Phoenix *V7 Splicer Infantry weapons *M5A2 Folsom Carbine *Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun *HE .44 Magnum *L23 Fareye *M1911 pistol Vehicles *C-130 Hercules *F-86 Sabre *U/AV-17 Hawk *M-12 Sabertooth *Willys MB *M35 transport truck *Tank transporter *M41 Walker Bulldog Vessels * Aircraft Carrier Known Vessels * USS BataanChimeran Airships Attack South America * USS Tarwa * USS ProvidenceSRPA Intelligence Memorandum 24 * USS Puerto RicoU.S.S. Puerto Rico Armament Upgrade * USS Lexington Known Personnel *Sergeant (later Lieutenant) Nathan Hale *Major Richard Blake *Corporal Joseph Capelli *Specialist Aaron Hawthorne *Sergeant Benjamin Warner *Captain Winters Known Units *1st Ranger Regiment *3rd Ranger Regiment *5th Ranger Battalion *369th Infantry Regiment Known Military Operations Operation Morning Star *Operation Deliverance Sources Category:United States Military Category:Factions